Fairy Band
by Animekitty87
Summary: (NALU) Fairy Tail Academy is famous for it's amazing boyband, but what will happen when new student, Lucy Heartfillia and her dorm-mates create a secondary band? Will they all be able to just stay friends or will they get close? Will this band ruin friendships and relationships? (I suck at summaries..just please read it)
1. Chapter 1 Thanks For The Memories

**OML ITS A NEW STORY BEFORE I FINISH CHOCOLATE CONNECTIONS. Yes! I am starting a new story due to the fact I enjoy writing so much I need to get multiple ideas out. This is a NALU story, so if you dont ship them you might not enjoy this story. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

 **Chapter 1: Thanks for the Memories**

Lucy started walking twards the huge Fairy Tail Academy, a school for mages. The Academy was inside an area for the main four Academy's of Magnolia. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. When Lucy walked inside she marveled at how beautiful it was. Shortly after that, she got ran into and knocked down. "Sorry!" a boy with amber eyes and pink spiky hair apologized and helped her up. "It's okay." Lucy replied. "New here?" the boy asked with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, my name's Lucy." Lucy greeted. "I'm Natsu." Natsu replied, still smiling. Natsu started running again and Lucy started to make her way to Makarov's office. She knocked on the door and a voice replied "Come in." "Oh! Lucy!" Makarov greeted. "Here's your dorm key,dorm number and schedual." Makarov explained while giving Lucy the items. "Thank you." Lucy said while walking out the office.

Lucy walked to her dorm and was greeted by a girl with blue hair and an exceed. She was also greeted by a bluenet girl who was reading. "Hi, my name is Wendy and this is my exceed Charle."Over there is Levy, she's a massive bookworm." Wendy explained. "Why is there a fourth?" Lucy asked. "Oh, we don't know who's that is yet." Wendy replied. "Anyhow, your mini-room is over there." Wendy said while pointing to the mini-room that was pink and blue. "Thanks." Lucy said while entering her mini-room. It wasn't really that mini. There was a bathroom, a bedroom, and an entertainment room. "Wow." Lucy mummbled to herself. "They are pretty big arent they?" a voice said from behind her. Lucy turned around and saw a girl with red hair and brown eyes. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you." the girl said while shaking Lucy's hand. "I'm Lucy." Lucy replied and smiled. Erza walked out of her mini-room and Lucy started to unpack.

"Hurry up Lucy, we're gonna be late!" Levy yelled from across the dorm. "I'm hurrying!" Lucy yelled. All four girls ran out of thier dorm into the main field of the acadimes. Everyone from every academy stood thier looking at the giant stage infront of them. "What is this anyway?" Lucy asked Levy. "Every Friday night, the band from each academy preform and get votes from everyone. The winner gets a trophey." Levy explained. "Sometimes though, an academy will have a different band play instead of the main one." Levy continued. "Okay thanks." Lucy replied. "First up we have Fairy Tail's band!" Makarov announced. Natsu stood on the stage along with a boy with black hair, a boy with dark blue hair, and another boy with long black hair.

Normal text is Natsu, Bold text is Gray, Italics is Jellal, and Underlinded is everyone

I'm gonna make you bend and break.

 **Say a prayer and let the good times roll.**

 _In case God dosent show..._ **Let the good times roll**

And I want these words to make things right... **But its the wrongs that make the words come to life.**

 _Who does he think he is?_ If thats the worse you got you better put your fingers back to the...

One more night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they werent so great

He tastes like you only SWEETER!

One night and one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories

 **See He tastes like you only** SWEETER!

I'm looking forward to the future

 **But my eyesight is going bad** _In this crystal ball..._

It's all cloudy except for... _except for_

 **When you look into the past**...One night stand..

One night stand... **One night stand off**

One more night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they werent so great

He tastes like you only SWEETER!

One night and one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories

 **See He tastes like you only** SWEETER!

They say...I only think in forms of crunching numbers.

 **In hotel rooms collecting patience lovers...**

 _Get me out of my mind_... **and get you out of those clothes.**

I'm right away to get you into the mood...

One more night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they werent so great

He tastes like you only SWEETER!

One night and one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories

 **See He tastes like you only** SWEETER!

(Repeat chours x2)

 **END OF SONG**

Loud cheers went throughout the crowd. "Lucy, they're so mean!" Levy complained. "Why?" Lucy asked, confused. "Becuase Gajeel-san never got to sing on his own during that." Levy continued to complain, blushing a little. "They didn't let Jellal sing that much on his own either." Erza joined in. The next three academies went and it was time for voting to begin. "Okay, everyone the votes are in and the winner is...Sabertooth!" Makarov announced. The audience was confused, but Sabertooth was cheering. "I'm just joking with ya, Fairy Tail is the winner!" Makarov announced and a large cheer started.

Everyone walked back to thier dorm. "Maybe we should start a band." Wendy suggested. "Lucy could be the main singer, Erza could be the secondary singer and play the drums, Levy could play the piano and sing, Juvia could play the guitar and sing, then finally I could be the manager, like Romeo." Wendy explained

 **YAY! MUSIC/SCHOOL FANFIC! I hope you enjoyed c: Saynora! P.S I HAD TO TYPE THE WHOLE SONG!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Little Fairy Tale

**Hehe, fast update. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything**

 **Chapter 2: Dirty Little Fairy Tale**

"A band?" a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes asked while biting into her sandwhich. "Yeah, you into it?" Wendy asked the girl. "Hmmm, sure. Who will be in the band?" the girl replied. "Lucy, Erza, Levy, and you Juvia." Wendy explained. "Who's Lucy?" Juvia asked. "A new girl who stays in our dorm." Wendy answered. "Alright, well shouldn't we all go to Makarov and get excused from our P.E. class?" Juvia asked. "Oh yeah, we'll go at our free-period." Wendy told her. "So now?" Juvia said while slightly laughing. "Oh shoot! Yeah let's go!" Wendy replied while getting the other girls.

"You want a secondary band for Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked curiously. "Yeah, but this time made of girls instead of guys." Wendy explained. "Alright, I'll aprove. Go give this to your P.E. teacher." Makarov accepted while handing them a note. They walked out and ran to the outside P.E. area and handed the teacher thier note. "Alright, go on to room 34 C." the teacher told them. They ran to the room but were greeted by the members of the other band. "Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Gajeel asked. "Um...we're Fairy Tail's second band." Lucy explained. "Well then, how about a sing-off between the two band leaders?" Natsu smirked while stepping forward. "So, who is the band leader guys?" Lucy whispered. "We all vote you." Wendy smiled. "So? Whose it gonna be?" Natsu asked impatienly. Lucy stepped forward. "You first since you know, ladies first." Natsu smirked. "Alright." Lucy smirked.

Years ago, when I was younger

I kinda liked, a boy I knew

He was mine, and we were sweethearts

That was then, but then it's true

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

Everyday, we started fighting

Every night, we fell in love

No one else, could make me sadder

But no one else, could lift me high above

I don't know, what I was doing

When suddenly, we fell apart

Nowadays, I cannot find him

But when I do, we'll get a brand new start

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

He's a fairytale, yeah

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

 **END OF SONG**

"Eh, your OK but I bet you I can do better." Natsu grinned

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

 **END OF SONG**

"Good practice guys. We'll do this on Friday." Natsu laughed. Lucy looked at him confused. "We're gonna sing that Friday, but with the music in the background." Natsu explained. "Alright see you tomorrow for practice." Lucy laughed. Everyone walked out onto the next class. "You were really good Lu-Chan." Levy exclaimed. "Yeah, you were really good." Wendy cheered. "This is the most excited I've been for Friday night in awhile." Erza remarked. All the girls had congratulated her when they were heading back to the dorm. "Hey, Lucy can I talk to you in my mini-room in my dorm?" Natsu walked up and said. "Oooo." Levy teased. "Sure." Lucy accepted.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked. "Whose she?" a girl with white short hair asked. "Just a friend Lisanna." Natsu assured her. "Mmhmm..." Lisanna mumbled while turning her attention back to the T.V. "Makarov did aprove your band right?" Natsu asked while walking into his bedroom. "Yeah, why?" Lucy replied while sitting down in a chair. "Cause you might be bullied a little cause people will worry you guys are taking over our band. Also people will start thinking we're dating so we can't exactly be friends out of practice." Natsu explained. "Okay..." Lucy replied while starting to walk out of the bedroom. "Wait." Natsu said a little loudly. "Hmm?" Lucy asked while turning her head. "We can still be friends untill anyone finds out you have another band." Natsu announced. "Oh, okay." Lucy smiled. Lisanna heard and mummbled something to herself.

"What'd you say Lisanna?" Natsu asked a little curious while Lucy walked out of the dorm. "Oh, it's nothing." Lisanna smiled. "So, how was practice today?" Lisanna asked. "It was fine, nothing much really, just practiced a song." Natsu replied. "What song?" She continued. "It's a secret." Natsu smiled. "Okay..." Lisanna fake-laughed. "Well it's getting late, you should get back to your dorm." Natsu told her. "Okay Natsu, cya tomorrow." Lisanna smiled while walking out of the room.

 **OML, IT'S LONG FOR ONCE! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Oh, there's gonna be some Lisanna and Lucy rivalry too. *EVIL LAUGH* The songs were: Fairy Tale and Dirty Little Secret.**


	3. Chapter 3 Replaced

**WOOSH UPDATE AND IT'S LONG! I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

 **Chapter 3: Replaced**

Lucy sat down with Juvia at a table and they saw Lisanna walk over. "Hey Lisanna." Juvia said. "Hi Juvia, can Lucy and I have a moment?" Lisanna replied. "Okay." Juvia said while finding Levy, Erza, and Wendy. "Stay away from Natsu-nee." Lisanna whispered. "Why? We're just friends." Lucy asked, confused. "Reasons." Lisanna replied. "Well what if I don't?" Lucy asked. "You'll see." Lisanna answered while evily grinning. She walked away and Lucy went to sit with her friends. "What was that all about?" Juvia asked. "She told me to stay away from Natsu or something." Lucy replied. "You should listen, she's _really_ attached to Natsu." Levy whispered. Lucy just shrugged. "Let's go, it's time for band practice." Erza announced.

They all walked to the band room and were greeted by a teacher. "Miss. Heartfillia, your supposed to be in P.E. right now." the teacher told them. "But I'm part of the band...Makarov approved. Lucy whimpered. "Your failing two classes, have a C in three of the classes, and all else your hanging hardly on a B." the teacher explained. "Your replacement for the time being is Lisanna." the teacher continued. "Hai Hai!" Lisanna cheered. "Now, Miss. Heartfillia go to P.E." the teacher ordered. "Yes sir.." Lucy mumbled while walking away.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "Where's Lucy?" Gray asked. "I'm her replacement until she brings her grades up." Lisanna smiled. "Alright, let's practice the song now.." Jellal mummbled. "Quick question, what song are _we_ singing Natsu?" Lisanna asked cheerfully. "Dirty little secret and Fairy Tale." Natsu awnsered. "How bout' Clarity?" Lisanna suggested. "We'd rather do a not-so-pop song Lisanna." Gray replied. "But Fairy Tale was a pop song." Lisanna said. "It wasn't extremly pop though." Gajeel explained. "Fine, then we'll just practice the first two songs." Lisanna said annoyed.

"Lucy? Arent you supposed to be in band?" Cana ran up and asked Lucy. "Apparently my grades are too low." Lucy explained. "How? Last time I checked the class grades you had straight A's!" Cana replied. "Your allowed to check the class grades?" Lucy asked. Cana just smiled and put a finger up to her lips. "Anyhow, I checked them yesterday! So I don't see how they can go to A-C." Cana continued. "Apparently I'm failing two classes, have a C in three clases, and everything else I have an extremely low B." Lucy explained. "Woah, that's weird. Not even a 0 on a test grade could do that." Cana replied. "You should go to Makarov about this." Cana suggested. "Time for our next class, cya later." Lucy said while running off to the changing room.

After all the classes the girls walked back to the dorm. "Come on Juvia!" Lucy yelled from across the school yard. "Coming!" Juvia yelled while running to Lucy. "We need to go to Makarov about my grades." Lucy announced. "Because I had straight A's!" Lucy continued. "Alright, Alright, let's go." Wendy said while jogging out the door. "Yeah, because Lisanna sounds like a dying cat when she sings and she's all princessy." Levy said. They all jogged to Makarov's office. "Come in!" Makarov yelled.

"Your grades?" Makarov asked. "Yeah, they dropped from straight A's to failing in a day." Lucy explained. "Let me check that." Makarov said while looking at his computer screen. "It says here that all your teachers have 0's for all of your tests." Makarov explained. "What? I've aced all the tests I've taken this year and I can prove it!" Lucy announced. "Show me the proof and I can change the grade back." Makarov told her. "Alright, Levy can you go grab all the tests from my tests folder in my dorm?" Lucy asked. "Yup!" Levy yelled while already all the way down the hall. About a minute later Levy was back with all of Lucy's tests. "Alright, I've changed your grade now. Now if you would let me get to my room and sleep." Makarov told them. They all walked back to the dorm.

"Yay! We get you back!" Wendy cheered. "Yeah!" they all cheered. Then there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Levy yelled. "Oh hey Natsu." Lucy greeted. "You got kicked out the band?" he asked. "I got put back in a minute or two ago." Lucy said while laughing. "Good." Natsu smiled. "I need your help with something though." Natsu continued. "You guys too." he said. "I need you guys to play this on your instruments and Lucy I need you to help me sing." Natsu announced while handing out sheet music and lyrics. "What is this song?" Lucy asked. "It's a song I wrote awhile back." Natsu grinned. "Now, everyone show up with the equpiment tomorrow in the private wooded area at 7." Natsu ordered. "Alright, see you then." Lucy smiled.

 **Natsu's P.O.V:**

"Come on Lisanna!" I yelled while dragging Lisanna outside of her dorm. "Where are we going?!" she yelled while grabbing onto my arm. "Thats a secret." I said while looking at her. "Fine, I'll go with you." Lisanna agreeded while walking next to me. "Oooh, I hope your bringing me somewhere romantic." Lisanna ooed at the idea. "Almost there." I said while smiling still. "We're here." I said while in the wooded area. There was all the instruments, but I couldnt see everyone. "Your playing me a song?" Lisanna excitedly asked with wide eyes. "Yup, come out everyone!" I yelled. Everybody walked out and went to their instruments and Lucy went to the microphone.

Normal text is Natsu Italics is Lucy Bold is both

Up to your neck in shit.

 _Like a plague words spread,_

 **There's no getting over it.**

You better bite your tongue.

 _Cover up your tracks._

 **You know you're down to get fucked.**

 **I know what you are.**

 _You're like a dark cloud,_

 _That follows me around._

 _Like a virus with no cure._

You're like an angry crowd,

I'm a riot in the streets.

And you're a cheap little whore _(Cheap whore! x3)_

 _Putting words in their mouths,_

 _Till they choke to death._

 **There's no getting over it!**

You're more deceiving than most,

You tiptoe around like another ghost

I know what you are.

 _You're like a dark cloud,_

 _That follows me around._

 _Like a virus with no cure._

You're like an angry crowd,

I'm a riot in the streets.

And you're a cheap little whore

 _Don't make me think any less of you now._

I won't believe a dirty word from your mouth.

 _Don't make me think any less of you now._

I won't believe a dirty word from your mouth.

I'm what you've lost!

I'm what you've lost!

 _You're like a dark cloud,_

 _That follows me around._

 _Like a virus with no cure._

You're like an angry crowd,

I'm a riot in the streets.

And you're a cheap little whore.

 _You're like a dark cloud,_

 _That follows me around._

 _Like a virus with no cure_.

You're like an angry crowd,

I'm a riot in the streets.

And you're a cheap little whore.

 **You're a cheap little whore.**

 **You're a cheap little whore.**

 **You're a cheap little whore**

 **END OF SONG**

"That was a horrible song to sing to your girlfriend!" Lisanna yelled. "But you arent my girlfriend anymore." Natsu smirked. "Why not!? What did I do to you?!" Lisanna screamed. "Gajeel saw you french-kissing Bixlow." Natsu replied. "I doubt you'll break up with me though." Lisanna smirked. "Because you need to be my boyfriend to stay in this school!" Lisanna yelled. "Oh really?" Natsu asked. "Mmmhmm." Lisanna replied. "Well if I wasn't serious about this would I be able to do this?" Natsu asked while grabbing Lucy and kissing her. Lucy's eyes shut slowly and she was taking it all in. Lisanna, on the other hand, was running away crying. "You'll pay for this Lucy Heartfillia!" Lisanna yelled inbetween sobs.

 **SO AMAZ RIGHT? YEAH I KNOW IT'S SOO LONG. Hehe I hope you enjoyed Saynora!**

 **REVIEWS (Wow, already?)**

 **\- MMHMMM**


	4. Chapter 4 Fairy Night

**Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with my other story! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

 **Chapter 4: Fairy Night**

There were high-fives all across the band. "So, I'm guessing you two are broken up now?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, so we can be friends now." Natsu laughed. "You two are the saddest people I've ever met!" Levy exclaimed. "You can just kiss her and not even mention it!" Wendy added. "Guys, calm down." Gray replied. "If you were at you guy's or Lisanna's angle you saw a kiss." Romeo explained. "But, if you were at our angle you can see they didn't actually kiss." Gajeel added. "Then, Lu-chan you're a good actor!" Levy laughed. "Thank you, thank you." Lucy bowed. "Well, we need to hurry to our dorms before the old man finds out." Gajeel announced. They all ran back to thier dorms.

Lucy layed in bed, thinking about that night. How they sang that song, how Natsu almost kissed her, and how Lisanna cursed her. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming happily. "Lu-chan wake up!" Levy yelled from across the dorm. "Huh?" Lucy asked while sitting up. "It's Friday Lucy, class is in 20 minutes!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy rushed to the shower, got dressed, blow-dryed and brushed her hair, and finally brushed her teeth. Then she ran to her class with only one minute left to spare. "Lucy, you almost were late!" Juvia whispered to her. "I know, I was up all night thinking." Lucy whispered back. "Well today's Friday, you should be excited." Juvia whispered. "I am, I'm nervous too." Lucy replied. "Well, you shouldnt be, we've been practicing for how many days now?" Juvia reassured her.

The bell ringed and they all headed to thier next classes. "Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragoneel please report to my room." Makarov's voice rung throughout the intercom. Natsu and Lucy met eachother in the hall and started walking to Makarov's room. "What did we do?" Lucy asked. "Maybe it's about the incident last night?" Natsu suggested meekly. "Hope not.." Lucy replied. "Also, why did Lisanna say you needed to date her to stay in school?" Lucy added. "Her big sister works close to Makarov." Natsu explained. "Luckly for me though, I have close connections to her." Natsu continued. "Whose her big sister?" Lucy asked. "Mira-jane." Natsu replied. They got to Makarov's office and sat down.

"You two...where do I even begin?" Makarov stated. "So first, you want a secondary band." Makarov continued. "Then you want to both preform a duet on Friday." he went on. "Finally, it's Friday and you two haven't even gotten clairification for the song." he finished. "When did we need clairification for our songs?" Natsu asked. "Since this morning, Lisanna suggested the idea and said that anyone who didn't get thier song clairfied would not compete on Friday." Makarov explained. "So you wan't us to give you the lyrics so you can clairify?" Lucy said. "Yes, do you have them with you?" Makarov replied. Lucy got them out of her bag and handed them to Makarov. "Okay, it's clairified. One last thing, go get all your band members because you need to set up." Makarov said while waving them out.

 **The night begins:**

"Is everyone ready for this?" Lucy asked everybody. "We're still doing the mix right?" Gajeel asked. Natsu nodded his head. "Is everybody ready for the amazing preformances we have tonight!" Makarov yelled from the stage. "First we have the one and only Fairy Tail!" Makarov continued. There were a few murmers from the crowd when the girls came up on the stage with the guys following. "Why is the new chick up there?" somebody asked. "Maybe they're taking over?" the other person replied. Then boos went throughout the crowd, along with bottles.

(You might actually wanna read the lyrics...just sayin) Italics is Lucy, Bold is Natsu:

 **Let me know that I've done wrong**

 _Cause I kinda liked, a boy I knew_

 **I go around a time or two**

 _That was then, but then it's true_

 **Your the only one that needs to know!**

 _I'm in love with a fairy tale!_

 **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

 _I'm already cursed!_

 **Who has to know?**

 _Everynight, we fell in love_

 **When we live such fragile lives**

 _No one else, could make me sadder_

 **Your the only one that needs to know!**

 _I'm in love with a fairy tale!_

 **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

 _I'm already cursed!_

 **Who has to know?**

 _I don't know what I was doing_

 **The way she feels inside**

 _When suddenly we fell apart!_

 **All the thoughts I can't deny!**

 _No one else could lift me high above!_

 **Your the only one that needs to know!**

 _I'm in love with a fairy tale!_

 **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

 _I'm already cursed!_

 **I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

 _She's a fairy tale_

 **Who has to know?**

END OF SONG

A large portion of the crowd cheered, but than some booed and continued to throw bottles at Lucy. Makarov stepped on stage and said "What a stunning mix may I say so myself?" "Next up is Sabertooth!" Makarov continued and announced the bands one after another. "Okay everyone vote!" he yelled. Everybody got a piece of paper and put it into the vote box, it was crammed full. Makarov counted up all of the votes and made the annoucment. "The winner is...Fairy Tail!" Many people cheered as they walked onto the stage and some people even took pictures. Natsu grabbed the trophey and smiled a very gleefull smile. They walked off the stage and started to head to thier dorms. For some reason, many students started heading for the gym and the band soon followed.

Inside, they saw a large party set up. There were two huge banasters and two long lines. The banasters read "#TEAMNALI" and "#TEAMNALU" Natsu spotted Lisanna and asked her what was going on. "Well I'm letting the school decide what couple they like better, if Nali wins we're getting back together, if Nalu wins then I'm gonna make sure Lucy dosent stay in this school, and if she does make her life miserable." Lisanna explained.

 **SHORT CHAPTER, A.K.A I felt like leaving it at a cliffhanger. (Yes, I might actually change this to a Nali story if I decide to.) I hope you enjoyed, arigoto saynora!**

 **: Thank you** **ヘ** **(** **。** **ヘ** **) I meant it as long for me** **ლ** **(o** **o** **ლ** **)** **Well here it is...short though (** **﹏** **)**

 **FairyTailGirl4Eva: Thanks! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)** **ﾉ** **I will!** **ლ** **(** **ლ** **)**


	5. Chapter 5 Out of School

**YOU PEOPLE REALLY LIKE THIS STORY. Seriously...so many favorites and reviews. I WILL make this long! I hope you enjoy! Finally, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything**

 **Chapter 5: Out of school**

 **Lisanna's P.O.V:**

"This is going perfectly." I mumbled to myself while grinning. I excused myself to the back of the gym, behind the stage. "This is the perfect plan." I thought. "I really really hope this works." I continued. I grabed a mic. I was ready to do this. I went onto the stage and put down the microphone. "Watashi wa mina o iiwake" (Excuse me everyone) I announced. Everyone looked over onto me.

Under investigation, lies a bitter heart

Let the poison sink it, let it leave its mark

There used to be a likeness, used to be a spark

Broken communication, let it go too far

Come closer

Deep down

You might like what I found

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

Ah-ha-ah-ha

I thought I was the victim, I played it well

sifting through the records, trying to find myself

I tried to be salvation, tried to make it change

Ooh, but I've come too far to look the other way

Come closer

Deep down

you might like what I've found!

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

Ah-ha-ah-ha

Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain

(you know you wanted to [x2])

Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain

I'll be the villain, just play the game!

I've found a bitter heart..

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

I am not what I've done (what I've become!)

The smoking gun (Can't fight these bad intentions!)

Ah-ha-ah-ha

Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain

Can't fight these bad intentions!

 **END OF SONG**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

Natsu walked up onto the stage and hugged Lisanna. "So I'm guessing you won't ruin mine or Lucy's lives?" Natsu laughed. "Yep, I was just acting." She smiled. "So...we're good?" Lucy asked nervously. "Yeah." Lisanna answered. Everybody headed back to thier dorm. "I was worried Lucy, I didn't want to see you leave." Levy told her. "Well, we're lucky Lisanna had a change of heart." Erza added.

Lucy awoke to something calling her name. Something was also shaking her. Though, in her state of sleepyness she couldnt make out anything. "Lucy!" The thing yelled. "Wake up!" it continued. Lucy opened her eyes fully and saw what the thing was, it was Natsu! "Natsu! Why are you in my room?!" Lucy yelled while kicking Natsu out of the room. "Levy let me in." Natsu explained while outside the mini-room. "What do you want anyway?" Lucy asked. "I wanted to take you out to town." Natsu smiled while Lucy walked out her mini-dorm. She was wearing a pink sweater with slightly lighter poka-dots and a stylish tie also a dark blue skirt and thy-high socks.

They headed out. "You never got to eat breakfast did you?" Naydu asked. "No, cause you woke me up and forced me to go to town with you." Lucy replied. "Well, let's go eat at a cafe." Natsu suggested. They found a cafe and ordered their meal of pancakes and bacon. "Jeez Natsu, it's my first weekend here and I'm not even at the Academy." Lucy sighed. "Well often times people come out to town during the weekends anyways." Natsu smiled. The food came and Natsu started stuffing his face. "Leave some for me!" Lucy complained. All Natsu left was two pancakes and three peices of bacon. Lucy ate them and they started walking around the town again.

"So this is like a date?" Lucy asked. "Not really, more along the lines of day off." Natsu joked. They wondered into a store and browsed around. There were a few murmers about the two. "Did you hear that Lisanna Fraust and Natsu Dragoneel broke up?" one person whispered. "I know I was shocked!" another girl whispered. "When'd you become so famous?" Lucy laughed. "I dunno, maybe when the school year started someone taped our band playing, got popular, and now we're celebrites?" Natsu replied. "Very detailed guess." Lucy smiled. They left the store and headed off to an amusment park.

"What ride do you wanna go on first?" Natsu asked. "I wanna go on the spinning cups." Lucy smiled. "Okay, give me a minute." Natsu replied while rushing to the bathroom to take his Motion Sickness Pill. He got back and they spun round and round in the cups. "You spin me right round, right round." Lucy started. "Like a record, right round." Natsu finished. The two laughed and got off the ride. Next, they got into the bumper cars. Natsu forced his car into the back of Lucy's. Lucy snuck up behind him and rushed into his car. This continued for the next 10 minutes until they got off.

 **Wendy's P.O.V:**

It was around one in the afternoon and I was sitting in the dorm eating an ice-cream sandwhich. There was a knock on the door so I rushed to go awnser it. It was Romeo! "O-Oh hi Romeo what are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival thats in town today." Romeo explained. "Sure! Let me just get changed first." I replied happily. Romeo walked in and sat while waiting for me. I went into my mini-room and decided what outfit to wear. I finally picked out an adorable white dress that ended about two inches from my knees, it had a pink ribbon attached to the middle too. I walked out of my mini-dorm and Romeo walked with me to the outside of the school. We got into a cab and they drove us to the carnival.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

"What first?" Wendy asked eagerly. "How about the haunted house ride?" Romeo suggested. "Okay.." she agreed, kinda scared. They got into thier car things and the ride started. Almost right away a spooky, scary, skeleton popped up but it didn't scare any of them since they were expecting it. "Spooky scary skeletons!" Romeo sung. "Send shivers down your spines!" Wendy continued. They laughed but it soon got interupted by an animatronic wolf that howled and made Wendy jump. "I swear to Mavis that was a real wolf!" Wendy yelled. "But it wasn't." Romeo laughed. Wendy's face turned a little red. The car was turned around a corner very fastly and made Wendy slide into Romeo's lap. Her face turned completly red as she schooched of his lap. "Sorry.." Wendy apologized. They exited the house and looked for something else.

They came across a girl with bright red hair. She squealed and ran up to Romeo. "Hi Romeo!" the girl screeched. "Hey Saki." Romeo replied. "Ohh you finally got a _girlfriend_?" Saki teased. "N-N-No we're just friends." Wendy explained. "Mmhmm." Saki laughed. "Well I have to go, you two have a nice day." She continued while walking away. "Romeo, I gotta go too." Wendy said. "Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Romeo replied. "Yeah." Wendy smiled while running to a cab.

 **Erza's P.O.V:**

I finally finished making a strawberry cake when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed a fork and my cake and put a piece in my mouth while walking to the door. "Yes?" I said. "Hey Erza, do you wanna go out of town for the weekend?" the voice on the other side of the door asked. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Jelall." Jellal answered. I opened the door and put down my cake. "So is that a yes?" he asked. "Okay, but I have to be back by 4." I accepted.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

We drove out to town and went to the carnival. "What do you wanna do first?" Erza asked. "I challenge you to the water war!" Jellal announced. They raced eachother to the ride and got thier water guns. They got into thier areas and the ride started. Erza was pushed down into a cart that rode her throughout the whole arena. She shot Jellal but he shot her back twice. Jellal then was pulled behind a stand and shot three times by Erza. Erza hid behind a structure but Jellal's water bullet pushed through it and shot her. Erza then jumped behind Jellal, shooting him three times. Erza was then pulled to the other side of the arena and Jellal shot her twice. The ride ended with Jellal and Erza being pulled into carts and shooting eachother so many times they ran out of water. "I'm an angel with a shotgun." Erza sung. "Fight until the war's won." Jellal continued. They exited the ride and got the results. "HA! I WON!" Erza bragged. "Yeah, yeah I have to buy you cake now don't I?" Jellal laughed. "Well I didn't think about that but now yes!" Erza announced.

They wondered into a sweets shop. It smelled like cotten candy and there was cake everywhere. Jellal went up to the cashieer and bought a slice of cheese cake with mini-strawberrys ontop, covered with strawberry syrup. Around the cake was whipped cream. Jellal turned around, but to his surprise Erza wasnt there. Jellal walked around the sweets shop in search of Erza but could not find her. He went out of the shop and called Erza's name. No reply. He checked every sweet place but had no luck. "Maybe she went home..." he thought while checking his watch. "It's only 3:30.." Jellal muttered. "What was that?" a voice asked. He turned around and saw Erza! "Here's your cake, Miss. Ninja." He joking said while passing her the cake. "Why'd you call me that?" Erza asked while biting into the cake. "Because you snuck out the shop!" Jellal exclaimed. "Well we should start heading back to the academy, it's almost 4." Erza reminded.

 **Juvia's P.O.V:**

I was in my room drawing when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Gray, one of the guys from the other Fairy Tail band. "Hey, Gray right?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm looking that girl from the girl part of the band with the blue hair." Gray explained. "Wendy?" I asked, surprised. "No, the older one, I think her name is like Jruzzia or something." Gray replied. "Okay, okay stop acting Gray." I laughed. "Okay Juvia." He laughed. "So do you want to go that carnival that everyone in the band seems to love today?" Gray asked. "Sure!" I accepted.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

They got to the carnival and Juvia rushed to the space ride. Gray jogged up to her. They walked in and got into thier cars. A roof came down and blocked off the top. They fastened the seatbelts and the ride started. Stars shone over thier heads and a large shiny moon too. "I want to be like airplaines.." Juvia sung "In the night sky, like shooting stars." Gray continued. Juvia scooted a little closer to Gray. Gray noticed and put his arm around Juvia's neck. Juvia started pointing out Olympian God Planents. "Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mercurivs, Diana, Baccus, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus." Juvia said. The ride soon ended and Juvia and Gray felt a little akward. "Let's go on the music battle ride." Gray smirked. "I'm sooo gonna win." Juvia bragged. They got into their stations and started.

 **"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex.**

"Highschool never ends!" Juvia yelled first

 **"I don't like the way he's looking at you..."**

 **"** Jealous!" Juvia screeched.

 **"Sticks and stones could break my bones but anything you say will only fill my lungs..."**

"Sarcasm!" Gray managed to announce first.

This continued for 15 rounds and they found out who the winner was. "I told you that I was gonna win!" Juvia announced. "Well I know rock songs better!" Gray complained. "Yeah, yeah." Juvia laughed. "Gray, I just realized I have to go...like now!" Juvia yelled while running to thier car. Gray ran up and they rode home together.

 **Levy's P.O.V:**

"Defy the world to make you smile, If it keeps you around a while." I wrote while singing. I was writting a new song for the band. I was happy because most everyone in my dorm had left. Untill I heard a knock on the door. I grudgingly got up and answered the door. "Levy, right?" the person at the door asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well I thought maybe I could take you out for lunch?" they asked. "Sure, just let me go grab my bag." I accepted.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

They headed out for a resturant called _El~Magica_. "I love how they have a fancy name but only serve O.K food." Levy said. "I think the food here is actually pretty good.." the person said. "Okay, that's your opinion Gajeel.." Levy said. "Gajeel, after this do you want to go to the carnival that's in town?" Levy suggested. "Let's just go now." Gajeel replied. They headed out and got to the carnival. The first thing Levy did was go to the flying simulator. Gajeel followed and they stepped in. They sat into the seats and began. Wind flew at a fast speed as what felt like a cloud went through thier faces. They were rocked back and forth and Levy almost screamed. The simulation finally ended and Levy ran out of it. "I don't see how that was fun for you Gajeel." Levy said. "Well I guess then you don't like flying." Gajeel laughed while rubbing the top of Levy's head.

"Gajeel, I have to go." Levy announced. "Already?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah, I just remembered I need to go do something." Levy yelled while running to a cab. She got in and rode away.

 **So...who fell for the joke Chapter 5? Just raise your hand, don't be ashamed. (It was deleted just letting you people who didn't read it know) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this EXTRA long chapter! Have a good day or night or whenever your reading this! Saynora!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **EmmyHippo: I DIDN'T JUST DON'T DIE! Yes it was a very good preformance! She's not bad I agree and SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE...RIGHT? JUST DON'T KILL HER. And do you see what I did?MUSIC SOLVES ALL! I am a God? AM I KIRA?! OH NO, I DON'T THINK I'M KIRA...I'M NOT KIRA RIGHT? (Death Note reference) Your welcome, also Thank YOU for reading**

 **: I know, I went maybeee a little overboard but as you see, she sang a song and BOOM**

 **HoOisawesome: Thank you! I kept it Nalu..as you can see. I think I updated at a normal time!**

 **lifeisafairytail: I keep writing. Thank you, I enjoy you thinking it good.**

 **Guest: WHAT!? IT TWAS A JOKE CHAPTER?! WHAT?! BECAUSE I DID IT FOR HUMOR THATS WHY! LUCY IS JUST APPARENLY A PSYCHO, K? YES IT'S A CRUEL, CRUEL JOKE.**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise!

**I just realized how late I'm updating this and I feel really...really...really ashamed...Gomindasai... Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this hopefully long chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

 **Chapter 6: Surprise!**

Every girl from the band rushed to the hidden lake of the Academy. They set up their intruments and the mic's. "I'm excited!" Levy squealed. "When are we gonna text Natsu to bring her here?" Erza asked. "In 30 minutes, we still need to practice." Juvia explained.

 **With Natsu and Lucy:**

Lucy wandered into a cupcake shop and begged Natsu to buy her one. "Okay, okay Miss. Princess." Natsu laughed. "Cmon' it's my birthday." Lucy told him. "It is?" Natsu asked. "Mmhmm!" Lucy giggled. Natsu bought her a double layered cupcake with pink strawberry frosting and chocolate sprinkles all across the sides. "Oooh, fancy." Lucy joked. Natsu laughed and while Lucy wasn't looking stole a bite of the cupcake. "Natsu." Lucy said while looking longingly into his amber eyes. "Yes?" Natsu asked while blushing a little. Lucy stood on her tiptoes and was about to whisper something in Natsu's ear. Natsu blushed even more. "I'm going to murder you for stealing a bite of my cupcake." Lucy whispered. She laughed. Natsu got a text and told Lucy they had to go back to the Academy. "Why?" Lucy asked while running up to Natsu. "Something happened." Natsu replied.

They drove back to the Academy and Natsu rushed Lucy to the hidden lake. Natsu ran up to the mic and the band started playing.

Bold is Natsu Italics is everyone

 _Although the slightest chance of changing_

 _The path in which our world is taking's low_

 _It makes sense that the smallest little voice_

 _Can make the loudest noise_

 _And if they try to tell me my own fate_

 _I'll turn it around won't hesitate_

 _What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you?_

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle (hey)**

 **Gonna light the darkness**

 **Keep on burning my fire**

 **Ain't nobody gonna stop me**

 **I gotta stop this nightmare**

 **Because I'm dreaming of my future**

 **Past, future, present**

 **It's the world that we live in**

 **I ain't scared of my past**

 **Because tomorrow keeps approaching fast**

 **I'm screaming out for my pride**

 _I need you to wipe away your tears_

 _The time has come to face our fears tonight_

 **I'm never falling down**

 **I'll keep on sailing**

 **Now this is my destiny**

 _Defy the world to make you smile_

 _If it keeps you around a while_

 _Don't go_

 **I gotta shake of the pain for you and me**

 **May our failures all rest in peace**

 _Now we'll strike back_

END OF SONG

"Guys." Lucy smiled while hugging everyone. "So did you like it Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "It was amazing." Lucy replied. "So Natsu, today was just a huge trick for this?" Lucy laughed. "Defaintly." Natsu answerd. Everyone else came out from behind the tree's and whished Lucy a happy birthday. Cana brought out a huge cake and some beer. "Really Cana, beer?" Erza asked. Cana didn't hear her though, she was too busy clogging down beer. "Up for truth or dare anybody?" Mirajane asked with a small grin. Everybody got into a circle and the game started. "Lucy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Lucy said quickly. "If you only had two hours left and spent it with your crush, what would you do?" Mirajane asked evily. Lucy's face turned bright red, like a tomato. "Yeah Luce, what would you do?" Natsu teased. Lucy was still silent. Everyone burst out in laughter and Lucy in embaressment. "Fine, fine, I'll give you an easier question." Mirajane said. "If you were only able to rescue one person in this circle from a fire, who would you save?" Mirajane continued. "Natsu, cause he'd be able to get at least one person." Lucy explained. "Okay, now Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy asked. "Truth." Erza replied almost automaticly. Lucy looked up, which light up her eyes, which looked like they were full of evilness. "If you had to marry one person from the band, who would you marry?" Lucy asked. Erza's face of course, was bright red. Instead of saying an awnser she just pointed to Jellal. Then Jellal's face turned bright red. "Didn't know you thought of him that way Erza." Levy teased.

"Well then, I give you the same question Levy." Erza demanded. "G-G-Gajeel." Levy said while looking away, a little embaresed. "Eh?" He asked in surprise. "Just, whatever. Gray truth or dare?" Levy announced. "Dare." Gray replied. "I dare you to kiss the one in the band you like the most!" Levy almost yelled out of pure excitment. "Fine." Gray said while looking to his left, to see a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. He whispered something in her ear and Juvia was in a deep blush. Gray then proceeded to kiss her and everyone gasped. "What? I've known her for three years, we dated for one." Gray explained. "Really?" Everyone asked with a confused face. "Yes, really." Juvia laughed.

 **With Wendy and Romeo:**

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us play." Wendy complained while walking around the Academy. "I know, it's so annoying." Romeo added. "Well, we're lucky we're smart enough to plant a voice recorder there." Wendy laughed. "Yeah." Romeo joined in laughing. Wendy then got a text from an unknown number. The text said:

 **You better stay away from my precious Romeo-kun...he's MINE.**

 **As long as you stay away from him, nothing bad will happen to you, k?**

 **~From P.**

 **YEAH YEAH, I KNOW IT'S NOT LONG. I just wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger ._. Also, wish me happy late birthday, it was on July 10th and that's why I made this Lucy's birthday too...Yay**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **iliftnatsu: Yes, it was deleted though. I will be re-uploading it as an extra when I finish the story ^-^**

 **HoOisawesome: Thank you! Yay, I did my best :3 Yuh huh! But now you got this other random chick who wants Romeo, YAY!**

 **EmmyHippo: It's good that your good. Alot of people were confused, don't worry. GOOD, Cause this isn't Yandere Simulator, you can't just go around murdering people. Also, I think it is a good idea, you shoukd try it! OH NO, YOU ARENT HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT MISSY. Well...they will know if they just read the reviews ._. Finally, YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	7. Chapter 7 Bonding

**Slow updates~ Shush, I'm busy okay! Oh, yeah I'm getting better at writing more romantic kinda stuff, gross right? O quick note- There is 2 things going on in this chapter so it may be a little bit confusing because I will be going back and forth, Gomendasai! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Fairy Tail or anything**

 **Chapter 7: Bonding**

"What the.." Wendy thought as she read the text. "What is it?" Romeo asked. "Oh nothing." Wendy laughed while putting her phone back in her bag. "Seriously, who is this? Also, how did they know me and Romeo have been hanging out?" Wendy continued to think. "Well Romeo, I think I should head off back to my dorm to get some sleep." Wendy said. "Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Romeo replied. "Yeah." Wendy smiled. She started to walk off. "Wendy, wait." Romeo said while running up to her. "Hmm, what is it?" Wendy asked. Romeo then leaned in and stole her first kiss. Wendy blushed, but still smiled at Romeo. "I'll see you tomorrow Romeo." Wendy said while walking away, back to her dorm.

Lucy woke up, somehow in her bed. She remembered getting a little bit tipsy because Cana made her drink so much, and then passing out around 4 am. Lucy got dressed into a dark pink tank-top and shorts with little pink roses around the bottom. She walked out of her mini-room and made her way to the kitchen of the dorm. "Good morning Lucy." Wendy smiled while making pancakes. "Hey Wendy." Lucy laughed. They heard a loud yawn and a small screech from Erza's dorm. Lucy went to the door and heard talking.

"Why are you in my room!?" a girls voice asked.

"I don't know!" a guys voice near-yelled.

"Well get out!" the girl voice almost screamed.

"How!?" the guys voice asked.

Lucy decided to just walk back to the kitchen and see if breakfast was finished. She saw Levy and smiled. "Any surprises this morning Levy?" Lucy joked. "Nope, but I heard voices from Erza's room." Levy explained. All three of them laughed while getting some pancakes. Erza came out of her room, into the kitchen. Out of the corner of Lucy's eye she saw something with blue hair escape from the room. They all started eating pancakes. "So what do you guys plan on doing today?" Lucy asked. "Keep it a secret, but last night I got a text that said: You better stay away from Romeo-Kun...he's MINE. As long as you stay away from him nothing bad will happen to you, k? From P." Wendy whispered while showing them the text. "Oh wow." Levy said, surprised. "So you're going to spend the day trying to find this P person?" Erza asked. "Yeah." Wendy replied. "Well I'm gonna try to write a new song today." Levy smiled. "I'm going to start my report for Science." Erza said. "So how bout you Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "No idea." Lucy laughed.

Levy ran off to the music room, Erza wondered off to start her report, and Wendy went out-of-town. "Finally some peace and qui-" Lucy tried saying until she heard a knock on the door. She angrily opened it. "Yes?" She asked. "Luce, do you wanna practice a new song Levy wrote?" Natsu asked happily. "Sure." Lucy accepted while walking with him to the music room. To her surprise, Levy wasnt there.

Lucy is _Italics_ Natsu is **Bold** Underlined is both of them.

 **My mind's a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast**

 _Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past_

 **The last mistake, the choice I made**

 _Staring in the mirror with myself to blame_

 _Sometimes I'm afraid of the thoughts inside_

 **Nowhere to hide inside my mind**

 _I'm scared that you'll compare and I'll look a lifetime past repair_

 **I second guess myself to death, I re-solicit every step**

 _What if my words are meaningless? What if my heart's misleading this_?

 **I try to capture every moment as it comes to me**

 _Bottle up the memories and let them keep me company_

When the hope of morning starts to fade in me

I don't dare let darkness have its way with me

And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight

I will not be giving in tonight

 _When I'm old and grey, or thirty, or whatever happens first,_

 _I'll need you to reassure me I didn't waste a verse_

 **Or worse, what if my life's work is reduced to just myself**

 **Like never let you get a word in, while I dissect my mental health**

 _Or lack thereof, whatever, there's too many things to track_

 **I really can't remember if I'm insane or insomniac**

Now days, all the kids want crazy, wanna diagnose themselves

Trade up made up epidemics, pass around prescription pills

But my disorder can't be cured by a bottle, blade, or dose

Self-disgust and selfishness tend to hold me awfully close

 _But I don't wanna let you see that, I don't want my friends to know_

 **Self-disgust and selfishness take me everywhere I go**

When the hope of morning starts to fade in me

I don't dare let darkness have its way with me

And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight

I will not be giving in tonight

 _Try as I might to keep it together_

 _Why is recovery taking forever_

 _Fool the whole world, just until I get better_

 _I'm terrified I'll be faking forever_

 **On and on I wonder what went wrong inside my head**

 **I don't have to have the answers, but tonight I wish I did**

 **All the pain I can't explain away won't fade**

 **All the the secrets silenced by the shame**

Don't make me say it [x7]

When the hope of morning starts to fade in me

I don't dare let darkness have its way with me

And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight

I will not be giving in tonight

They heard a soft bang on the door and opened it up. There were about 30 people trying to hear the singing. Natsu and Lucy almost burst in laughter. They exited the music room and started to walk around the campus. They came across a little field that Lucy had no idea existed. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran across the field. Near the end, there were flowers everywhere and a great view of a large lake. Lucy sat down and stared into the horizon. Right as Lucy blanked out into her thoughts she was pushed into the lake down below. Natsu started uncontrolably laughing as Lucy screamed. "Natsu I'm going to kill you!" Lucy yelled while swimming out of the pond. "Haha Luce! You fell for it!" Natsu yelled while laughing still. Lucy just smiled while walking back to the little field.

"I seriously wonder who this P person is.." Wendy mumbled to herself while walking in the town. She read the text again and thought about who was around them the day before. "To be honest, it could be any random person at that place. Wendy wondered into a small cafe and ordered some hot chocolate. She sat down at a table and thought about who the P person could be. "First I need to think of anyone's name that starts with a P.." Wendy muttered. "What was that?" A voice asked. Wendy looked up and saw a girl with bright red, almost pink hair. "Oh hey! Saki right?" Wendy said cheerfully. "Yep!" Saki laughed. "So what are you doing back in town?" Saki asked. "Nothing special, just wanted to get out of my dorm." Wendy replied. "Romeo's not with you?" She asked. "No, I don't know where he is to be completely honest. Why do you ask?" Wendy replied, a little suspicious. "No reason." Saki laughed.

"Hey, Natsu. Can we go into the town and go to a resturaunt or something?" Lucy asked. "Sure!" Natsu replied. They got into a cab and drove to a small cafe called Snow Fairy. "So fancy." Lucy joked. "Shush, I'm the one paying." Natsu laughed. They sat down in an empty table and saw someone they thought they knew, but didn't approach them. A waitress came by and asked them what they'd like to be served. "Could I please have the cheese pizza?" Lucy asked. "Alright, what about you sir?" she asked. "Can I have a cheeseburger?" Natsu replied. "Okay, we'll be right back with your food!" the waitress smiled. "What's Natsu Dragoneel doing here?" Lucy heard someone mutter. "Who's that chick he's with? If they get together I'm gonna be pissed." someone else whispered. "Natsu, after I finish my food I'm gonna just go back to the Academy, okay?" Lucy told him. "Why?" Natsu asked, confused. "It's nothing, I'm just uncomfortable that people here are muttering about us." Lucy replied. "It's not like we're dating." Natsu laughed, his face a little red. "True." Lucy replied, smiling.

"So are you and Romeo dating?" Wendy asked. "No, we're just friends." Saki smiled. "Well then can I let you in on a little secret?" Wendy whispered. "Sure, what is it?" Saki asked. "I kinda like Romeo." Wendy replied, face red. "I knew it!" Saki almost yelled. "Shush.." Wendy said. "Well I gotta go home, have a good day." Saki said while walking away. When Saki left the resturant about 10 minutes later, Wendy recieved a text saying:

 **You might just wanna get out of town, word gets around fast.**

 **Like I said last time, Romeo-kun. Is. Mine. So if I EVER catch you two dating, you may just get into a little accident...**

 **So yeah, stay away.**

 **From P~**

"That little bitch..." Wendy muttered.

"Natsu." Lucy laughed. "What?!" Natsu yelled, face red. "You don't just do that in public! Even if it's a dare." Lucy said while uncontrollably laughing.

 **WHOO 2 CLIFF-HANGERS IN 1. Makes the chapter short, but whatever. By the way, this chapter is uploaded alot later then it was written because I had to go on a vacation and I had no internet. I really hope this is 1000 words...hmm we'll just see. Sayanora! 3**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **-Well let's hope you found out**

 **Guest-** _(I'm gonna write the review right here so you can see how I'm replying, k?) fuck you and lucy you both suck hope you rot in hell FUCK You Slut hope you die. hope you in your sleep._ **Mmmhmm, okay well Lucy isn't a real person so...yeah. Also, I have awhile till I die I hope. You already said fuck me...you're repetitive. How am I a slut? Do what in my sleep, dream? Now you have a nice day!**

 **TopazDesertFlower- Thanks! Hmm...I wonder who she is too.**

 **EmmyHippo- I'm sure. Go write young one, write to your hearts desire. Thanks, I got a drawing pad for my birthday 0w0. You did? Wow, you got balls. OoO Can I help kill em!? Also, I hope you figure out who P is...**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Over

**School is starting...even less content will come out... Oh and I JUST got my stuff back for the weekend so, sorry for no uploads x.x None the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything**

 **Chapter 8: It's Over**

Wendy knew who it was now. She got out her phone and called Romeo. "Hello?" Romeo asked. "Hey Romeo, it's Wendy." Wendy replied. "Oh hi Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed. "Hey, what's Saki's number?" Wendy asked. "Hmm, its 443-563-9302. Why?" Romeo answered. "Oh no reason." Wendy laughed. "I'll call you back later, bye." Wendy said while hanging up. "Gotcha now." Wendy smirked while dialing in the number.

"S-S-Shut up Luce." Natsu replied, face red like a tomato. They started walking back to the Academy. "I still cant believe you did that Natsu." Lucy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're going to mock me about this for a long time." Natsu smiled. They both laughed. They then passed someone with light red hair, running away from a wooded area. "Who was she?" Lucy asked, wide eyed. "No idea." Natsu answered worried. "Well whatever." Lucy shrugged. "Well, I gotta get to sleep soon, we do have class tomorrow." Lucy announced. "Yeah, cya tomorrow for practice." Natsu yelled at Lucy while she was running away.

"Hello? Who is this?" Saki asked. "It's Wendy, hi I wanted to know where you lived so we can hang out." Wendy replied. "Oh sure! Let's meet up by the huge wood area near the El~Magica." Saki laughed. "Ok, see you there in 5." Wendy said while hanging up. She got into a taxi and drove to the resturant. She walked behind it and there stood the girl with the light red hair, Saki. "Hey." Saki smiled. "Hi." Wendy said, less happy to see her. "Whats wrong? You seem upset." Saki asked while walking twards Wendy. When she got close enough, Wendy grabbed her by hands and demanded "You better stop texting me about Romeo, or else." Wendy smiled with her dark eyes lighting up. "What do you mean?" Saki asked, confused and overwhelmed. "I know it's you." Wendy barked. "Fine, fine you got me." Saki sighed. "But.." Saki continued. "But what?" Wendy asked. "It's not me who has been texting you." Saki smirked. "Then...how did yo-?" Wendy tried to say, flustered. "Let go of me and I'll take you there." Saki demanded. Wendy let go of her hands and they both started walking into the wooded area.

They soon found the area they were looking for and there stood a small home. It was wooden and humble-looking. "Go knock on the door, I gotta hide or she'll kill me." Saki whispered while dissapearing behind the trees.

 **Wendy's P.O.V:**

I was so scared to knock on that door. What if something horrible happened? What if I _died?_ Even so, I knocked and a girl with bouncy blonde curls came to the door. She was wearing a short white, lacy dress with pink thigh-high socks and golden flats. "Hello? Who might you be?" the girl asked. "Hi...uh...my name is uh...Wendy...and I came here on behath of a friend who knows you." I stuttered to say. "Oh, come in then." the girl smiled. I walked into the house. It was decorated with white lace everywhere. "So who is this friend you're coming on behath on?" the blonde asked. She then laughed, "Haha sounds like you're going on a quest." the girl continued. "I'm coming on behath of Romeo." I answered. "Oh Romeo, he's so cute don't you think?" the girl smiled. "Oh wait, you shouldn't think that...should you Wendy?" she said while turning and glaring at me. "I know who you are...you know?" She laughed evily. "But, you've just fallen into my little trap." the girl smiled. Handcuffs suddenly came over my hands. I wanted to scream for Saki, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The girl started walking over to me. She took my phone and then put tape over my mouth. _Shit, what now?_ I thought.

"Hmm..kids are so dumb." the girl rambled on. She got close and leaned to me. "You're not gonna be seeing Romeo for a _long_ time." she laughed. I then did the only thing I could, I kicked her. She fell over in shock and dropped the remote near my feet. I grabbed it with my feet and toes then threw it up to my face. I pressed the right button to realase the handcuffs and then ripped off the tape. The girl finally got up and then I screamed for Saki. Saki came running in and tackled the other girl to the ground. Saki pinned her down to the ground and I got some stuff to hold her down. After a few hours of questioning the girl finally agreed to let go of Romeo. I then hugged Saki. "Thank you Saki, I'll cya again sometime." I smiled. I walked out and got into a taxi to take me back to the Academy. I was happy that it was all over.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

Everyone in the band met up in the girls hot-springs that was near the woods. Lucy streched as she entered. "Ahh this is so relaxing." She smiled. "Agreed." Erza nodded. "Do you guys think Wendy got that text thing figured out?" Levy asked. "Probably." Juvia shrugged.

"Gajeel..." Natsu started to say. "What Dragoneel?" Gajeel asked. "Why are we in a tree?" Natsu asked. "You're such an idiot flamebrain." Gray laughed. "You said you wanted to see Lucy right?" Gray asked. "Yuh huh, what does that have to do with being in a tree?" Natsu asked, oblivious. "Geehee, look down." Gajeel said while pointing to the ground. "Jellal, stop hiding behind the branch." Gray hissed. "I don't even wanna be up here though." Jellal complained. Natsu then poked his head and torso out of the tree and saw Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy in a hot-spring.

"Hey guys?" Lucy asked. "What?" Juvia replied. "Whats that sound? It sounds like people talking." she continued with wide eyes. They all looked up at the trees and something _pink_ was falling from the sky. There was a big splash of water and lots of screaming.

"NATSU!? WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy yelled while looking for a towel. "Eh? Oh Luce! Hi!" Natsu smiled. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "But why?" Natsu asked, confused. "JUST GO!" She screehed. "Fine, fine." Natsu grumbled while walking out the door.

 **Later that night:**

"Hurry up!" Levy yelled to Lucy. "Coming!" Lucy yelled. It was a Fairy Tail party tonight and the Fairy Bands were going to preform. They had no idea till 5 minutes before the party, so they were going to use the song to make the fans go crazy. Lucy and Levy were the last onto the stage and Lucy stood behind the mic, next to Natsu. _Time to do this._ She thought.

 **Bold is Natsu** _Italics is Lucy_ Normal is Both

 **My chick she's a little bit punk rock,**

 **Can't stand when I'm listening to hip-hop,**

 **She prefers White Snake over Drake**

 _(Whatever!)_

 **But I make her listen to it anyway**

 **She gets mad 'cause I'm always on my iPhone,**

 **Her Blackberry can't barely get a signal,**

 **She's so on-time when I'm always running late,**

 _(Hurry up!)_

 **I guess she's gonna have to wait**

Thinking I'm in way over my head, yeah!

 **She say's left and I say right,**

 **Yeah she says yes and I just might,**

 **'Cause I go up and she goes down,**

 **Yeah I say something and she freaks out,**

 **I swear she's out to get me,**

 **She's horror-movie crazy,**

 **And I'm telling you she hates me**

 **She's unlike any other,**

 **Man, I think I love her,**

 **Wooooo,**

 **Man, I think I love her,**

 **Wooooo,**

 **Man, I think I love her,**

 _My boy's he's a little bit psycho,_

 _I'm True Blood, He's American Idol,_

 **(Hey!)**

 _He's always hiding the remote from me,_

 _Sucks for him that it's my TV_

 _He's in my face whenever I'm driving,_

 _(I know where I'm going!_ **I know you're lying!** _Whatever!)_

 _My boyfriend talks too much,_

 **(BLAH BLAH BLAH!)**

 _Man, he never shuts up_

Thinking I'm in way over my head,

 _He says left and I say right,_

 _Yeah he says yes and I just might,_

 _'Cause I go up and he goes down,_

 _Yeah I say something and he freaks out,_

 _I swear he's out to get me,_

 _he's horror-movie crazy,_

 _And I'm telling you he hates me_

 _he's unlike any other,_

 _Man, I think I love em'_

 _he says left and I say right,_

 **Yeah she says yes and I just might,**

 _'Cause I go up and he goes down,_

 **Yeah I say something and she freaks out,**

 _I swear he's out to get me,_

 **She's horror-movie crazy,**

 _And he definitely hates me_

 **She's unlike any other,**

 _Man, I think I love em'_

Wooooo,

Man, I think I love her,

Wooooo,

Man, I think I love em'

 **My chick's always listening to Green Day,**

 **She kinda hates it when I try to be like Kanye,**

 **Man this chick goes on and on and on and on,**

 _(Anything but Brittany!)_

 **She says left and I say right,**

 **Yeah she says yes and I just might,**

 **'Cause I go up and she goes down,**

 **Yeah I say something and she freaks out,**

 **(Whatever!)**

 **I swear she's out to get me,**

 **She's horror-movie crazy,**

 **And I'm telling you she hates me,**

 **She's unlike any other,**

 **Man, I think I love her**

 _he says left and I say right,_

 **Yeah she says yes and I just might,**

 _'Cause I go up and he goes down,_

 **Yeah I say something and she freaks out,**

 _I swear he's out to get me,_

 **She's horror-movie crazy,**

 _And he definitely hates me_

 **She's unlike any other,**

 _Man, I think I love em'_

 _(So I know this guy, right?)_

Wooooo,

 **Man, I think I love her,**

 **(Man, I take this girl out to dinner and she's so polite.)**

Wooooo,

 _Man, I think I love em'_

Man, I think I love em'

 **END OF SONG**

The crowd is going insane and to add to the insanity Natsu and Lucy kiss. For real this time.

 **OML IT'S BEEN SO LONG. GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN... DID THE ROMANCE MAKE UP FOR IT? NO? CRAP. UHHHHH...GOMEN...AGAIN**

 **CREDITS/REVIEWS**

 **TopazDesertFlower- THUPER DUPER THRICKY. Also, who is Saku? XD Dank ya, dank ya**

 **\- Wonder who...**


	9. Chapter 9 Just a normal day

**BOOP! Update. Trying to be better at romence. But then again...I dont like romance myself so...YEAH. Enjoy XD I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 9: Just a...normal day...**

 **Levy's P.O.V:**

It was a little after the show. We had won, again. Probably thanks to Natsu and Lu-chan kissing. Even I was a little excited. Everyone went to go hang out in the music room, but I wanted some peace and quiet so I set out for the woods. "Ah, it's so nice out here." I said to myself. A few minutes later, I saw a dark figure move. I was ready to fight though. I heard a rustiling in the nearby bushes. "Whoever you are come out! Now!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I decided to walk closer to the bushes. I couldn't see anyone there. I started to walk away, hoping to get out of the woods before anything bad happened. But someone pulled on my wrist and I was pulled back.

I turned back to see the person who pulled me back. It was Gajeel! "Gehe" He laughed. "Gajeel!" I blushed. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Will you let go of my wrist?" I asked, annoyed. He simply let go. But, then he grabbed my waist and pulled me in close. He cupped my face and pulled it closer to his. I don't understand why he's doing this...He couldnt like me like that could he? I blushed even harder. He pulled his face closer to mine and then I closed my eyes, tight. Then he just blew onto my cheek. Oh my Mavis!

I start to walk away, my face a flustering red. He laughed a bit. "You're so mean!" I almost yelled. He grabbed onto my wrist again. "Wait." Gajeel whispered. I looked at his face, I was still annoyed. He pulled his face closer to mine and smiled a little. Then he kissed me. My eyes were wide open with shock. Gajeel backed away. "Cmon Levy.." he whispered into my ear. shiver dowI felt a n my spine. He planted his lips back onto mine and my eyes closed on thier own, unconsciously. He backed away again. "Does little book-girl have a wild side after all?" Gajeel joked. More blush spread across my face.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Huh?" Lucy replied after she stopped day-dreaming. He passed her a piece of paper and winked then ran up to the other guys. They were currently heading to thier dorms. "I wonder where Levy went?" Wendy asked. "Maybe she just didn't want to hang out." Juvia replied. "Speaking of it, where is Gajeel?" Gray asked. "Hmm, dunno." Lucy replied.

They all finally got to thier dorms. "I'm beat." Wendy said while making her way to her mini-room. "Night Wendy." Lucy smiled. Lucy walked into her mini-room. "What is this note about?" Lucy muttered to herself. _Luce, meet me at the hotspring area place thing at 1 A.M exactly. We're gonna go swim! So bring a bathing suit. :p Cya then._ Lucy smiled. "Better go get changed then." She said while looking at the clock by her bed. **12:42 A.M** it read. Lucy put on a purple bikini with a weird design on the back of the top and rustles at the bottom of the second part. She put on a plain white cover-up and started to sneak out of her dorm.

Lucy walked for what seemed like forever untill she finally got to the hot-spring area. "Where is Natsu?" Lucy sighed. "Behind you dummy." a male voice stated. Lucy turned and saw the pink-headed boy. "Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled. "Whatcha doin' here Luce?" Natsu laughed. "Well _someone_ had the idea for me to meet them here at one in the morning." Lucy smiled. "Wonder who." Natsu added. "Anyway! Let's get in!" Natsu laughed while jumping into the hot-spring. Lucy took off her cover up and walked into the spring. Lucy just sat there while Natsu stared at her. He was stand-squatting and had his fingers on his chin. Lucy sweat-dropped. "What?!" Natsu asked. "This isn't what you do on a date, you idiot." Lucy smiled. "Woahh, since when was this a date?" Natsu asked, eyes wide. "EH?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "Unless you want it to be.." Natsu muttered. "What was that?" Lucy asked, teasingly. "What? No, I didn't say anything..." Natsu replied. "No..I heard you. What did you say?" Lucy smiled. "I said 'Unless you want it to be'! Happy?!" Natsu yelled. "Very." Lucy laughed. "So do you want it to be or not?" Natsu blushed. "Woah? Did I just get Natsu Dragoneel to blush?!" Lucy thought. "Sure." she agreed.

"So..what now?" Natsu asked. Lucy sweat dropped again. "You do things people do when they like eachother." Lucy said. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Natsu teased. "Like... ." Lucy replied, blushing. "Lucy Heartfillia are you asking me to kiss you?" Natsu said while making a tsk sound over and over. "No.." Lucy said. "Reallyy?" Natsu asked. "Really." Lucy replied. "Well too bad." Natsu smirked. Before Lucy could reply Natsu already had his lips planted on hers. He backed away and laughed at the tomato-faced Lucy infront of him. "HA! Luce! You fell for it!" Natsu laughed. "I'm leaving!" Lucy yelled while walking off. "Wait! Lucee!" Natsu yelled while running after her. "What?" Lucy asked while blushing. Instead of just saying 'I'm sorry' like a normal person, Natsu just grabbed onto her wrist to keep her from running. Then he moved closer to her and cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her, slowly and gently. Lucy moved away, blushing. Natsu grinned.

After a few hours of just walking around and talking. It was 4 in the morning. Lucy yawned. "You sleepy?" Natsu asked. "Nope, just never went to sleep and I've been walking around for like 3 hours. Totally not sleepy." Lucy laughed. "Well, we'd better get back to our dorms before Jellal or for you Erza wake up and lecture us." Nastsu smiled. "Yeah, night." Lucy smiled back and walked back to her dorm.

 **Jellal's P.O.V:**

It was currently 4:17 in the morning and I was up and getting breakfast ready. I heard the dorm door open and got a frying pan ready to hurt someone. Then I saw a pink-haired male walk in. "So where were _you_ Mr. Sneaky?" l asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you know, going on a date with Erza." Natsu teased. "You were _what_?!" I almost yelled. He knows that I like Erza! I swear to Mavis I'm going to murder him! "So you _DO_ like Erza!" He laughed. I blushed a little. "So where were you actually?" I scolded. "With someone." he replied. "Who?" I asked while turning and starting to make some bacon. "A person." Natsu said. "What person?" I continued. "A person you know." he said, still not going to give me an answer. "What person that I know?" I persisted. "A person that you know that goes to this school." He continued to say, not budging. "What person that I know that goes to this school?" I asked, wanting to get an answer out of him. "A person that you know that goes to this school that is in our grade." Natsu continued on and on. "What person that I know that goes to this school that is in our grade?" I said. "A person that you know that goes to this school that is in our grade that isn't in our homeroom." Natsu replied. "What person that I know that goes to this school that is in our grade that isn't in our homeroom?" I asked. "A person that I know that goes to this school that is in our grade that isn't in our homeroom that has blonde hair." he continued to say. "What person that I know that goes to this school that is in our grade that isn't in our homeroom that has blonde hair?" I continued to ask on and on. "A person that I know that goes to this school that is in our grade that isn't in our homeroom that has blonde hair that is...just someone.." Natsu finally budged. "Is it Lucy?" I asked. "How'd you know?!" He joked.

It was 6:30 right now and I was knocking on everyone's doors to tell them breakfast was ready and it was an hour until school. "Natsu?" I said to his door while knocking. Not a sound. I opened the door and saw Natsu passed out on his bed. I walked over to him but then stopped and smirked. I decided that I'd just let Lucy wake him up. I left his room and saw everyone in thier sleepwear, ready for breakfast. I served everyone thier breakfasts then left to find Erza.

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

I woke up to Levy shaking my shoulders. When I bolted up and accidently hit her head, my eyes were wide. "You were sleepy." Levy smiled. "Not really, just wanted some sleep." I lied. "Well, Wendy just finished breakfast so let's go eat." she explained while walking out of my mini-room. I walked out and sat at the table for my breakfast. "Eh, only 6:30?" I yawned while looking at the clock. "Yeah, classes start at seven thirty now." Wendy frowned. I ate my breakfast and went to my room to go get ready. I was wearing a blue tank-top, a red mini-skirt, and some thigh-high navy blue socks. I started to head for my homeroom, but I wanted to see Natsu. Looking at my watch, seeing it was only 6:43, I headed for his dorm.

I knocked on the door and Gray let me in. "Morning Lucy, looking for someone?" he joked. "Yeah. Where's Natsu?" I asked. "So Bunny-Girl likes Natsu?" Gajeel laughed. "No! He just left his mic in the music-room." I lied, blushing. "Well I don't see any mic in your hands." Gray smiled while examing my hands. "It's in my pockets!" I yelled. "Just where is his mini-room?" I demanded. Gajeel pointed down the hall and to the far left. I walked up to the mini-room and the door was open. I walked in and poked Natsu's arm. He looked so peaceful and calm in his sleep, unlike his normal reckless and rowdy self. I poked his cheek and he opened his eyes. "Well hi there." he smiled. "You're gonna be late if you dont wake up now." I laughed. He stood up and I looked at him. "Like what you see?" Natsu teased. "Shut up!" I yelled while running out the room.

 **Wendy's P.O.V:**

I was walking down the hallway, tired. I only had gotten a little bit of sleep. I rubbed my eye and dropped my books in the process. I knelt down only to accidently bump into a boy with dark blue hair. "Hey Romeo." I greeted while getting my books off the ground while Romeo helped me. "Hi Wendy." he replied. I smiled and thanked him for the help. "I gotta get to homeroom." I said with wide eyes while looking at the clock on the wall. It read 7:25. "KYAAA! We're gonna be late!" I screamed. "Bye Wendy! See you next class!" Romeo yelled while running to his homeroom. I bolted into my homeroom at 7:28 and was so happy I wasn't late. "Phew." I sighed. I looked around and saw nobody in the room but one person. They walked up to me. "Just curious...but what are you doing in homeroom right now?" the person asked me. They had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. They were wearing a shirt with long sleeves that ran over thier hand and a pink skirt with ruffles and white and yellow poka-dotted leggings. "It's two minutes till homeroom." I explained. "The clocks are 30 minutes ahead miss." the stranger said. I blushed a deep red. "So..it's only 6:59?" I asked. The stranger nodded. "Crap.." I said while getting up to go find Romeo and apologize.

 **Erza's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in homeroom, staring at my watch. It read 7:02. I was surprised not to see any confused students, because of the messed up clocks. I got out my pencil and started to doodle on a scrap piece of paper I had. I always end up drawing cake. But, this time, I drew a boy eating cake. I looked at my drawing and saw I tried to draw Jellal eating cake. I blushed. I heard the homeroom door open and saw Jellal. I turned my sketch paper up-side-down and he walked to me. "Good morning Jellal." I looked up at him. "Good morning Erza." Jellal replied. He sat down next to me and put his books down. "Well guess who came into the dorm at four am this morning." Jellal laughed. "Let me guess, Natsu?" I smiled. "How'd you know?" Jellal asked wide eyed.

 **Flashback:**

I woke up really early because I wanted to make some cake this morning. So I went to the kitchen. I heard our dorm door open and I jumped at it, tackling the person who entered. "Ahh!" I had heard the person scream. I turned on the light switch and saw who came in, it was Lucy. "Why are you up?" she asked me in surprise. "Nevermind me, but why are you getting here so early in the morning?" I demanded. "I-I-I uh...was kinda with...N-Natsu." Lucy blushed. "Well! You get back to bed! I'm going to lecture you later!" I almost yelled. She scrambled into her room.

"You had it easy, Natsu kept stalling on who he was with." Jellal said when I finished my story.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

It was currently band practice, but both of them wanted to have a party instead. Everyone brought something. Lucy had brought soda, Erza brought cake, Wendy brought cookies, Juvia brought brownies, Levy brought cupcakes, Natsu brought pizza, Gray brought ice cream, Jellal brought rice, Romeo brought mini-hamburgers, and Gajeel brought big, BIG, hamburgers. They were all having fun, singing and eating, talking, even playing a few games. It was all awsome!

 **Not-Normal P.O.V:**

"We got them on track." a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes said into a walkie-talki. "Alright, but what are they doing?" a scruffy male voice said. "Having a party." the girl snorted. "Perfect." the male voice replied. "Attack now?" a high pitched voice said. "Yes." another girl said. "Let's go." the girl with black hair said.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

The windows to the band-practice room were smashed in and from the windows, four people ran in. Gray ran up to the only man, he had a black man-bun and brown eyes. Natsu ran up to a girl with light white hair and dark blue eyes. Gajeel ran up to a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes. Erza ran to a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Come on guys." Jellal said while getting the rest of the band out of the room.

Gray tried to punch the man in the face but the man moved his head out of the way and elbowed Gray's stomach. Gray flew back but ran up to the man and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground and Gray walked twards him. The man kicked Gray's legs and then jumped up to punch his face. Gray elbowed him in the arm and the man dropped his fist. Gray then kicked him and the man fell again. Gray ran over to him and before he could get up, knocked him down. He was out.

Natsu kicked the girl but she caught his foot and punched his face instead. She let go of his foot and then Natsu punched her in the face within a second. She stumbled back but when Natsu ran to her she kicked his legs and he tripped. She grabbed his arm and kicked him in his stomach. Natsu took a chance and grabbed her arm and flipped her over. While on the ground, he punched her face and she kicked him in the legs. She then elbowed Natsu in the face and jumped back up. Natsu punched her legs, still on the ground. She kicked his arm but he grabbed her leg with his other hand. He knocked her over and then made her go unconcious.

Gajeel had a simple battle. The girl, who saw her comrades all beat, started crying. She fell to the ground and Gajeel punched her uncouncious. "That was too easy!" he complained.

Erza punched the woman in her stomach but the woman kicked her away. Erza flew back but ran up behind the woman and kicked her face. The woman grabed her foot and flipped Erza. Erza got up and elbowed the woman in her stomach. The woman winced in pain, but punched Erza in the face. Erza ran back to the woman and kicked her in the shin. The woman fell to the ground and Erza easily knocked her out.

Three of the people who faught were all beat-up and ouut of breath. Meanwhile, Gajeel was just fine. The rest of the band members went back to the music room and met up with the band. They reported to Makarov and the group of four was sent to prision. "You all may go rest, I'll go report to your teachers." Makarov said while walking away. Everyone went to thier dorms and slept like they were dead.

 **I finished! :D :D I'm sorry for the boring fight and boring ending..but I have like 10 minutes left and I wanted to finish tonight. Was this a fast update? If it was then YAYYY! If not then..uhm...crap. I hope you enjoyed~**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **TopazDesiertoFleur- AHH! Stupid auto-correct! :p And yeap, you were..and you always will be- I mean what? Thank ya and you're welcome? XD I like writing soooo yeh. And yeap, I will be writing a crap-ton of Rowen. Thanks~**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY x.x I may or may not have broken my computer….hehe… Anyhow I don't own Fairy Tail~!**

 **Chapter 10: Reunion**

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

After the random attack last week, most of the band members had to recover and we weren't able to perform on Friday night. It's been kinda lonely without Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. _'Mostly Natsu'_ a small voice in the back of my head whispered. I slapped my cheeks. There's no way I like **him**. He's just an oblivious boy…right?

"Lu-Channnn." A small voice whined. "Huh?" I replied. "You were daydreaming again." The voice I now recognized as Levy's pointed out. "Yeah..Sorry." I blushed. "Were you dreaming about Natsu?" Levy teased. "No! Shut up Levy!" I complained while blushing madly. "Well you guys **did** kiss after all." She continued, laughing. "That was just for show." I countered, not wanting to admit that I enjoyed it. "Sureeee." Levy giggled.

The dorm door slammed open. "Guess whose back!" someone yelled in the doorway. I turned my head to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed happily. She then ran up to Gajeel and hugged him, her short stature and small body looking delicate against his large frame. "Hey guys!" I smiled while walking up to the group. "Luce!" Natsu grinned. "Hey." I smiled in reply. "Hello Lucy." Erza greeted. "Hi!" I cheerfully replied. "Hey Bunny-Girl." Gajeel sneered. "Hi Lucy, where's everyone else?" Gray asked.

`"Well Wendy and Romeo are walking out in the courtyard, Juvia's practicing guitar in the music room, and Jellal is Mavis knows where." I explained. I was so glad to see these four again. "We should all go out to the beach to symbolize our recovery." Erza suggested. "Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "Well I'll go get Juvia." Gray announced while walking out of the door to go to the music room. "I'm gonna go get Jellal.." Erza meekly said while blushing and slowly inching out of the dorm. "I'll go get Romeo and Wendy." I said. "Oh, you two get some alone time now." I teased while looking at Levy and Gajeel. "Lucy!" Levy yelled, flustered.

 **With Wendy and Romeo:**

"Hey, Wendy.." Romeo said. "Hmm?" Wendy replied. "I need to tell you something.." he said, blushing a little. "Okay, what is it?" Wendy smiled. "W-Well I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now.." Romeo paused. "What is it?" Wendy asked curiously. "Wendy.." Romeo stated while facing her. "Y-Yes?" she asked, returning his gaze and madly blushing. "I li-" he started, but got cut off by Lucy running their way.

"Hey!" Lucy smiled. "Hi Lucy-San!" Wendy replied. "So the rest of the band members have recovered and we're planning on going to the beach later. You guys wanna come?" Lucy explained.

"That sounds so fun!" Wendy cheered. "Yeah! We're going to be bringing tents and food and stuff so we can camp out at the beach." Lucy continued. "When're we going?" Romeo chimed in. "4:30 and we're gonna meet up in our dorm." Lucy informed. "We'll be there!" Wendy smiled brightly. Lucy walked off. "Cya there!" Lucy yelled while waving.

Wendy turned to Romeo, once again meeting his gaze. "You can tell me what you were going to say later, okay?" Wendy smiled. "Yeah." Romeo said. Wendy walked off while waving.

 **With Jellal:**

Jellal was taking a nice, peaceful walk along the forest. The wind blew the Sakura leaves near him, and the flowers on the bright, green grass made a nice smell. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, until he saw a certain red-head running up to him. "Erza, I see you've recovered." He nods. "Hello Jellal." Erza replied while the pink leaves of the Sakura trees fall into her flowing hair. "Come here for a reason?" Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you about-" she starts, but is cut off my Jellal suddenly grabbing her waist and pulling her in closer to him. She looks up at his face, which is filled with hesitation and confusion, but at the same time shows joy.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stutters, quickly blushing at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist..You looked so beautiful.." Jellal apologized while softening his grip on the surprised girl. "I-It's fine.." She assures. Jellal then slowly planted his lips on hers, time seeming to slow down.

They soon parted lips, and Erza smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

 **4:30, Dorm Room:**

"Okay! Everyone ready?" Lucy announced. "Yeah!" everyone yelled simultaneously. They all packed their bags and items into the van and started driving down to the beach.

"We're finally here!" Wendy said cheerfully. They unpacked the tents and other items, and changed into their swimsuits and the fun began.

"Last one into the water has to unpack all the bags!" Natsu yelled while running towards the ocean. "Oh hell no!" Gray protested while running after Natsu, pulling off his bathing suit in the process. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelped while chasing after Gray so no-one could see him in all his glory. Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal all followed.

"HA! Ice princess was **last**!" Natsu laughed in triumph. "Well you didn't have a stalker trying to make you put on your swimsuit while running. "Juvia is **not** a _stalker_!" Juvia replied defensively. Everyone laughed and made fun of Gray while Juvia tried to defend him.

"Hey guys, let's all play chicken fight!" Natsu yelled. "What are the teams?" Erza asked. "Hmmm…Levy should decide." Lucy said evilly, knowing Levy was going to pair herself up with Gajeel. "Fine." Levy accepted stubbornly. "Lucy with Natsu, Wendy with Romeo, Jellal with Erza, Gray with Juvia, and that leaves me and Gajeel…I guess." Levy decided while blushing.

Once they all got ready, the game began. All the females were set on top of their teammates shoulders. "Geez Lucy, you're heavy." Natsu complained. "Shut up!" Lucy yelled, embarrassed. Lucy then aimed for Levy, but failed when Levy skillfully moved to the left, synchronizing with Gajeel. Though, Levy almost fell off in the process. Erza successfully knocked off Juvia by attacking her from the left. Juvia forcefully fell, knocking Gray off balance before-hand, therefore landing on him. "Ha!" Erza boasted. But then Wendy sneaked up behind Erza and pushed her off while Romeo knocked Jellal off balance. "I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized. Suddenly, Levy got knocked down by Lucy pushing her to the left. While falling, Levy landed right next to Gajeel. "I'm sorry Lucy-San.." Wendy announced while trying to knock down Lucy, but failed because Natsu grabbed her upper-thigh in time to keep her from falling. Lucy used her leaning advantage to knock down Wendy. "Yay! We won!" Lucy cheered, but then lost balance and fell right onto Gray. " **LOVE RIVAL**!" Juvia hissed.

After all the fun in the water, the sun began to go down and the group of teens got out of the shimmering ocean. They set up a campfire and started making s'mores and eating pizza. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Lucy smirked. "Sure." The group agreed.

"Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy asked. "Truth." Erza replied. "How far have you gotten with Jellal?" Lucy smirked. Erza turned bright red. "We've kissed.." She muttered. "Boringgggg!" Levy pretend snored.

"Gray, truth or dare?" Erza asked. "Dare" Gray smirked. "Spend the rest of the game with your _stalker_ in your lap. Gray groaned. Juvia happily moved onto his lap. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Gajeel, truth or dare?" Gray asked. "Dare." Gajeel replied boldly. "When we get back to the Academy, dress up as a girl for a day." Gray chuckled. "Awhh! He'll be a **beautiful** girl!" Levy snorted.

"Levy, truth or dare? Gehe." Gajeel asked. "Truth!" Levy smiled. "Do you like anyone at the Academy?" he asked obliviously. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Lu-Chan, truth or dare?" Levy smiled innocently. "Dare…" Lucy said hesitantly. "Sleep in Natsu's tent tonight." Levy said, her face lighting up with pure evil.

 **Just saying….This is only rated T…SO NO SMUT..Though lots and lots of Fluff c; SORRRY~! Well, Hey, at least I'm not dead. (Though I did have to write this chapter twice...SMH )**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **TopazDesiertoFleur: Well thanks :p Though it takes me an eternity to write Fluff….And I blush and squeal a lot…Don't judge me XD**


End file.
